


aces up your sleeve

by epoenine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer!Cosette, F/F, Pianist!Eponine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine tugs off her scarf as she opens the door to her dorm room, letting the warm air wash over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aces up your sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my Dance AU which I have not finished yet. Instead I wrote porn.  
> The title is from Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys because it's 12:24 am and I'm uncreative.

Eponine tugs off her scarf as she opens the door to her dorm room, letting the warm air wash over her. The first one to come at her is Musichetta, wrapping her arms around Eponine and squeezing.

“How was Christmas with your family?” Musichetta asks, pulling back and helping Eponine with her bags.

“Ditched and spent with R,” she replies, unbuttoning her jacket.

“Did you have fun?” Musichetta turns back to her laptop, typing as she listens to Eponine’s answer.

“We just bought a bunch of cheap wine and watched _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ four times and the Harry Potter marathon.”

Musichetta hums, nodding as she continues typing. “Joly texted me a few minutes ago, said he needed help on this paper he has to write. I’ll talk to you later, alright?” Eponine nods, and Musichetta kisses her on the cheek as she leaves.

“Someone’s back early,” says a voice, and Eponine spins around, seeing Cosette leaning against her doorframe.

Lips press on hers, and Eponine sighs into Cosette’s kiss, wrapping her arms around the girl.

“Did you miss me, or something?” Eponine asks as Cosette pulls away, both of them still looking at each other’s lips.

“You could say that,” Cosette murmurs, trailing her fingers along the hem of Eponine’s shirt. Eponine catches Cosette in another kiss, this one long and drawn out.

Cosette has to pull away as she laughs, tugging off Eponine’s shirt. She presses open mouthed kisses on Eponine’s collarbone, trailing downwards. She starts to move, pushing Eponine until the back of her knees hit the bed.

Once Eponine is laid back, looking up with lust clouded eyes, Cosette fits their mouths together again, stopping only to take off her own shirt.

“ _Shit_ , Eponine,” Cosette groans into their kiss, and Eponine adds just enough bite.

Eponine rolls her hips up, trying to create friction as she toes out of her boots, fumbling with the button on her jeans moments later. Cosette follow suit, kicking out of her own jeans and pushing them off the bed.

She grabs Cosette’s shoulders, pulling her up for another kiss. Their kisses change, going from soft and light to more hurried, desperate.

Arms snake around Eponine’s sides and Cosette unclasps her bra, tossing it towards the floor and quickly pulling off her own shirt, her bra following.

Cosette ducks her head, ghosting her lips over Eponine’s nipple, drawing a gasp from the girl under her. She presses her lips to Eponine’s pulse, nipping there lightly; Cosette kisses a trail from Eponine’s jaw to right below Eponine’s navel, letting her fingers trace patterns over the black lace covering her sex, and _oh_.

Eponine lets out a breathy moan, bucking her hips up. Cosette wants her to make that sound again, so she pulls off Eponine’s panties and presses her tongue against Eponine’s clit.

“Fuck, _fuck_ \--Oh, god,” Eponine says once Cosette licks teasingly at Eponine. Cosette thrusts her tongue inside her, and Eponine whimpers, her hand tangling in Cosette’s hair.

Cosette takes her time, alternating between the tip of her finger and her tongue against Eponine’s clit, and Eponine writhes. She twists her hands in the sheets and pushes against her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Fucking _please_ , Cosette,” she says, and in seconds she’s coming with a choked off moan.

Cosette gives her a while, lazily drawing her up into a kiss, moving on to her neck so that Eponine can move her shaky limbs. Eponine moves so that Cosette is lying back, Eponine hovering over her, tugging off Cosette’s panties.

Eponine presses her finger against Cosette’s clit, drawing out a low groan from the girl underneath her.

It doesn’t take long for her to come, only a couple seconds before her body shudders and she follows her girlfriend over the edge. She tugs Eponine down, kissing her before tucking her in the empty space next to her.

“I’d say you missed me quite a bit, with how much you--” Eponine starts, in that tone, and Cosette cuts her off with a kiss.

They’re silent for a few moments, and Cosette traces her fingertips along Eponine’s bare shoulder before saying, “I could use a shower,” with a suggestive look in her eyes.

Eponine rolls off the bed, tossing a shirt to Eponine and pulling one on herself. Cosette pulls Eponine into another kiss, and Eponine grins.

“I mean, I _guess_ I missed you, too,” Eponine says, and Cosette just rolls her eyes and pulls her towards the showers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it??? I hope it was okay??? Give me feedback at prouvairie.tumblr.com??


End file.
